Forget the Past
by Lilith Phantomhive
Summary: It was because of me the entire city fell. Because of me my father died. And the attack was all my fault. Three months gone and I found a place to stay. Now I shall attend a new school as a new person. And hopefully, Maka and the others won't come for me this time. Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Try to find your way. Forget the past.

They can't understand that I ran away for a reason. A damn good reason. They have been searching for me. I know it. I can't go back. They'll hate me. Everyone will hate me.

My name is Death the Kid, age 15, grim reaper. And a meister. Oh, excuse me. I meant ex-meister that used to go to the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Son of Death himself. And, a disgrace to Death City, Nevada. After that attack, and what happened to my father... I couldn't go back. I could never go back. It was all my fault. Its my fault that my father died. My fault the attack happened. My fault everyone was injured badly. Its all because of Death the Kid. Yup, thats me. The person who ruined life for the students and citizens back in Death City.

So here I am now, in Japan. Far from home. Very far from my past. I want to start over my life. I want to be normal. Starting over so I won't feel that pain that faithful day had brought upon me. Trying to forget the past.

"Well, time to start anew." I whisper. I unlock the door to my new apartment and step inside. I throw my duffel bag on the couch and head to bed. A nap sound nice to me. And I am starting school at this place called Ouran Academy. The uniforms are asymmetrical, but who cares. Not me! I'll be attending as Kid Hamilton. I like the name. I will never be the same...

* * *

**Maka's POV**

It's been three months since Kid went missing. Three months that the attack was seen. Three months since Lord Death died.

It's been chaotic since we are left with no one to lead the school. Kid was supposed to take over when his father is gone, but we don't know where he is. I've tried to contact him, but no luck. Soul and Black*Star are more idiotic than usual because he isn't around. Tsubaki has been pacing around Kids room for the past month, Liz won't come out of her room, and Patti hasn't spoken a word since he left.

Why can't Kid see that it is as hectic as _hell_ over here. We all miss him. Very much.

"Hey Maka, you might want to see this." Professor Stein calls me from the other room. I walk over to the shattered mirror and saw what he saw.

"I know it may be crazy, but Kid isn't dead. He is in Japan, Maka." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So Kid's alive? And in Japan?" I asked. Just to make sure.

"I don't know. But I want you guys to try to find him and get him back." Stein says to me.

"On it!" I hear Soul and Black*Star yell as they try to contact Tsubaki and the Thompson Sisters.

* * *

**Short I know right. I didn't know how to end it but Okay! See u nxt chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kid's POV**

Its been a week since I first started Ouran And I made a few friends. Its been hard trying to conceal my powers and not talk about Kishin souls and witches. They would look at me like I was crazy. And I probably was. I was an average student on scholarship. My friend Haruhi Fujioka told me about the host club. He said I should join because the girls all seem to swoon over me.

I agreed.

I went to the third music room after school and saw the seven members waiting for my arrival.

"Welcome~" They all said and rose petals fell down and everything. It was cool.

"Well, what do we have here?" The blonde who I believe is Tamaki Suoh.

"That is Kid Hamilton." Haruhi said coming to my side. He told me to go to a table and they'll see how I can host.

"Ok men, doors open in three, two, one." Kyoya Ootori says. Just on cue, the doors open and soon all the girls are in groups staring at the boys.

"Excuse me ladies. We have Kid Hamilton as a new host this afternoon, make him feel welcome." Suoh says and soon, I am with a few girls at my table.

"Hello there ladies. How have you lovelies been?" I say and immediately all the girls swoon and scream.

"Hi there Kid-kun!" They say. I think I'm getting the hang of this.

"Kid-kun? Why do you have those stripes on your hair?" A young brunette asked me. I flinched when I heard this, but now I don't care. I mean I don't care about symmetry anymore.

"Well, I was born with those. When my hair grew, the stripped lines gained color, and I can't dye it or anything. I've tried. But nothing would get rid of these. But I have grown accustom to them, muck like I have grown onto you, my dear." I smile. The girls look like they're going to burst. I can hear Tamaki and kyoya talk about my behavior.

"Wow. He is good." Tamaki says.

"Maybe too good boss." The twins bud in. "He might have more costumers than you."

"But he sure does bring in a profit. He would make a great host." Kyoya says.

"Kid-kun, why did you move to Japan? You're form America right?" A strawberry blonde asks.

"Well, I moved here because a lot has happened back in America." I think its time for a sob story. "My father died and my hometown was attacked. My friends did everything they could, but nothing worked. They were all badly injured and many died as well. I just had to go. I couldn't take the pain anymore!" I cried and tears ran down my cheeks.

"Oh my!" Tamaki runs to my side. "I'm so sorry about what happened!"

"Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories." The girl said.

"No, no. Its ok. Really." I said. Drying my tears. It wasn't a lie, but what I said wasn't the truth either. I haven't told them the whole story of why I moved. It was a private matter and it won't be long before Kyoya find out. He is a creeper. Just saying.

**~~With Kyoya and Tamaki~~**

I was utterly frustrated. I couldn't find anything on this "Kid Hamilton" person. I thought that name was fake. And I was right. I was searching his files. He was Death the Kid. I didn't want to bring it up because he seems to be enjoying this. And mainly because he was bringing in a big profit for the club.

Tamaki knows too, but I told him to keep his damn mouth shut if we wants to live.

"Kyoya, do you think he's okay?" Tamaki asks me.

"I honestly don't know, we'll have to wait and see." I say. I walk to where Kid was and see that somehow, the twins managed to get him to sing a Panic at the Disco song. Then his phone started ringing.

"Hello?...Yes this is Kid- Wait... No... I'm not going back...Please, just stop...You what?! No!... Maka! Just leave. Me. Out. Of. It... I don't care! Those two are your problem now!... The city isn't my responsibility anymore... Leave me alone!" He hung up on this Maka person. This gives me more notes to write in my black book.

**~~Back with Kid~~**

Those damn twins got me singing Panic at the Disco. Damn. Then my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Death the Kid?" _

"Yes. This is Kid-Wait."

_"Its me Maka. We need you."_

"No...I'm not going back"

_"But Kid. Everyone misses you."_

"Please, just stop."

_"No, I won't stop. The witches are getting powerful and the city-"_

"No!... Maka! Leave. Me. Out. Of. It."

_"But Liz and Patti. Patti stopped talking and Liz won't come out of her room."_

"I don't care! Those two are your problem now."

_"The city is in shambles Kid. You are the rightful __ruler. We need you to come you don't come, we'll find you then. We know your in Japan. Please, the city is yours-"_

"The city isn't my responsibility! Leave me alone!" I slammed my phone shut. Everyone looked at me and stared. "Oh just a private matter. Thats all" I wave them off. They were gonna come here. Oh no...


	3. Chapter 3

**MAKA'S POV**

Ok, so the plane just landed and we somehow got Liz and Patti to come along. They weren't exactly happy to leave but it was to find Kid. Stein said something about this place called Ouran Academy and a Kishin spawning here too. And other things Blah Blah Blah. We had to find Kid before that soul becomes a full on Kishin.

"Wow, its pink." I hear Soul say. "The school is very pink."

"I didn't think he would choose this school. The uniforms are asymmetrical." Liz says. Its been weeks since she had said anything. We all sighed and walked in the gates. We asked a girl about him.

"Hey do you know anyone by the name of Kid?" I asked. I was careful to use his nickname and not his full name. They might not know that he is the son of Death.

"Oh! Kid Hamilton! He's at the host club right now. in music room three! They close in like five minutes though." She says, swooning at Kids new name.

"Hamilton? Thats what he goes by?" Patti speaks her first words, but she isn't her bubbly-self anymore.

"To music room three we go then." Black*Star says. He walks off with Soul and the Thomson Sisters.

"Tsubaki, do you think he's the same?" I ask. I hope he'll be willing to come back.

"I don't know, Maka. But we have to see what we can do. I'm sure we will get him back." She smiles. We run to catch up to the rest.

We searched for about twenty minutes then found the place we have been looking for.

"There it is, music room three." Soul says. He grabs the handle and opens the door. Inside, random ass rose petals fall and clears to reveal the missing reaper.

"Kid." Patti and Liz say in unison. Then the reaper stares at us and crosses his arms.

**KIDS POV**

"Kid." I look to the door and see my old weapons staring back at me. I cross my arms.

"I told you, Maka. I'm not going back. You can do what you like, but I am staying in Japan. Nothing will get me back after what happened." I plainly stated. I looked at my twin pistols and shooed them off. Patti started hugging her newly crying sister.

"Kid. Theres a kishin here in Japan. We need you to help us out." Black*Star points out. "Its somewhere around the school."

"What? How did I not sense it?" I rant at myself.

"Uh.. Sorry to intrude but, we have no clue what you are all talking about and who your are, so yeah..." Tamaki says. He stands next to Kyoya who I bet is trying to find out who the people at the door are.

"Not important right now blondie, Patti. You know what to do." Maka said.

"Right." Patti walks over to me and leans to my ear. _"Listen to us motherf***er, if you don't get your ass on our side right now, you will die young god dammit." _

"Ahh! Patti why do you have to be so mean!" i yell at her. "And I am not going back."

"Uh Kid-chan? Who are they?" Hunni says.

"HAHAHAHAHA KID-CHAN? WHAT HAS THIS WORLD BECOME OF?" Black*Star laughs in the background.

"Hunni, they are my old friends." I say. Then turn to the rest."I want everyone in the host club to take cover. Hitachiins, get your asses over here."

"Right." Is all they say and then they transform into twin swords. I catch them in my hands.

"Wait. Did you say 'Hitachiin'?" Tsubaki asks. "Then those must be the twins who can transform into anything. With just a sample of a weapons blood, the Hitachiins can transform into that weapon and change back whenever they like! They are legions!"

"Yup thats these are the same Hitachiins." I swing any pierce Liz and Patti's arms. Not too deep, but just enough for Hikaru and Kaoru to turn into my twin pistols.

"What the hell- oww!" Liz says. She stares at the pistols like they are moon rocks. Patti then transforms into her pistol form and Liz begins to shoot at us. We dodge and shoot back.

"Hikaru turn into a sword." I whisper. He does so and surprises Liz and Patti the most.

"What the hell, Kid? You aren't fainting or nose-bleeding or freaking out! You symmetry is off!" Liz rants. She shoots at me some more as I slice Soul and Tsubaki.

"Not cool man!" Soul says, in scythe form.

"Ow! Kid! What was that for?" Tsubaki yells. She transforms and Black*Star catches her.

"Hey whats up, bruh? What's up? Why you hurting your friends?" Black*Star yells also.

They all take turns trying to hurt me but I just end up slicing them up.

"Yo, Tamaki. You can come out now." I say. The Hitachiins turn back into humans and everyone stares again.

"What was that?" Haruhi and Tamaki say at the same time.

"Stuff." Soul, Black*Star, Hikaru, Kaoru and I say.

"Kid, that Kishin soul is under this room. I can feel it." Maka says.

"You shady twins, you kept _that _a secret?" Tamaki says motioning to the chains that hang off of their hands, when they poked Tsubaki.

"Well, yeah." Hikaru starts.

"We didn't want to leave to go to the DWMA." Kaoru states. Everyone tom the DWMA, including me, face palms.

"They aren't supposed to know the school exists guys." I say while smacking them.

"Oh. Oops."

This is going to be a long day.


End file.
